<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Primordial by headwonk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486215">Primordial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/headwonk/pseuds/headwonk'>headwonk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Episode: s02e05 The Inspector Calls, F/F, Magic, Manipulation, Past Abuse, basically if broomhead was the inspector, cause we all hate her and i need the angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/headwonk/pseuds/headwonk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergence where instead of Doomstone, Mistress Broomhead was the inspector and ended up taking over when Ada was dismissed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw: past abuse and child neglect, unethical use of magic for punishment, as well as past eating disorder. Also, manipulation and more unethical magic use but mild</p><p>anyways.... enjoy :) x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ada was called to stand trial before the Magic Council, Hecate had panicked. Ada was an excellent headmistress, she only had her student’s best interests at heart, and yet... because of a few mishaps, she could possibly lose her job. She could lose everything and anyone that had ever meant anything to her.</p><p>Hecate knew it wasn’t fair, but she couldn’t help but place most of the blame upon Mildred Hubble’s shoulders. She knew from the beginning the consequences of letting a girl from a non-magical background could be disastrous and here they were with Ada on the line to lose her job.</p><p>And on top of that, they were also expecting an inspection from one of the Magic Council’s most imposing inspectors. She had only been informed that morning of the inspection which left hardly any time to prepare, but she supposed that was the point.</p><p>Whoever the Council had decided to send, Hecate knew that both staff and students alike had to give them a good impression. That Cackle’s Academy was one of the best academies out there. If not <em>the </em>best witching academy. </p><p>Hecate’s nerves were practically fried as she saw Ada off on her journey to the Magic Council. She didn’t know how she was going to cope when the inspector arrived, but so far things seemed to be going well. There had been no problems, no Hubble-shaped mishaps.</p><p>They were off to a good start. They had three hours precisely until the inspector would arrive.</p><p>Unfortunately, with the impending inspection on the horizon and with no idea who the inspector would be, Hecate had had to ask Miss Bat to cover her potions lesson that morning in order to make sure everything was in order around the academy before the inspection. </p><p>So, with Miss Bat in tow, Hecate entered the potions lab where she had a scheduled lesson with the second years. They all quickly scrambled into their seats the second they saw her.</p><p>”I’m not used to getting up this early, Miss Hardbroom,” Miss Bat said to her as she made her way to the chair near the desk. </p><p>“Miss Bat will be covering my potions class this morning,” she informed the second years, “do not, however, use this as an excuse to mess around.”</p><p>She let her eyes linger on Mildred Hubble and her friends, a warning that should they get into trouble once again, there would be serious repercussions.</p><p>”Do not take any nonsense from the girls, Miss Bat,” she told her coworker.</p><p>With a glance towards the older woman, she found her to be snoozing, her green cushion clutched tightly to her chest. Annoyance quickly filled Hecate and she held a hand out to the woman.</p><p>”Miss Bat!” She hissed and sent an alarm ringing with her magic, startling Miss Bat out of her sleep. </p><p>With Miss Bat now suitably awake, Miss Hardbroom leant closer to her so as to speak privately with her out of earshot of the girls.</p><p>”It is important to keep awake, Miss Bat, today of all days,” she reminded her with seriousness.</p><p>Straightening up, Miss Hardbroom transferred across the school to check on Miss Drill’s and Mr Rowan-Webb’s lessons.</p><hr/><p>The next hour and a half after that was spent transferring all around the school, making sure the girls who didn’t have lessons were behaving and keeping out trouble. They had had enough magical mishaps in the last two years to last a lifetime, they didn’t need anymore. Especially on today of all days.</p><p>Satisfied that everything was going swimmingly thus far, Hecate transferred to the potions lab to see how Miss Bat was doing teaching the first years.</p><p>When she arrived, she was surprised to say the least. Miss Bat was nowhere in sight and the first years were doing nothing but talking.</p><p>”What is going on? Where’s Miss Bat?” She demanded.</p><p>“We don’t know,” Sybil said.</p><p>”Unbelievable,” Hecate muttered.</p><p>If Miss Bat couldn’t teach a simple potions class, she would have to do it herself. There was no way she was leaving a class of untrained first years to their own devices.</p><p>”Open your books, page twenty-five,” she told the girls as she made her way to the front of the room, “I want you to make a simple colour changing potion.”</p><p>As she made her way to the front, she spotted Miss Drill passing by the classroom. She quickly called out for the woman.</p><p>”Get on with your potions!” She demanded when there was no sign of movement from the girls.</p><p>She turned back to Miss Drill.</p><p>”Find Ethel Hallow and send her to me, we need our star student on show the moment the inspector arrives,” she told Miss Drill who nodded in understanding.</p><p>”I’m on it,” she responded then rushed off to find Ethel.</p><p>Mild relief flooded Hecate at the knowledge that Ethel Hallow would be there to greet the inspector. That was one less problem she had to worry about.</p><p>She stepped back into the classroom and shut the door behind her. With her heart still pounding with anxiety, she leant a hand on the shelf in an attempt to ground herself. She noticed with frustration that her hand was trembling slightly.</p><p>With a sigh, she pushed away from the shelf and turned to head to her desk in hopes of doing some marking while the first years got on with their potions.</p><p>She had barely made it two steps when something exploded and she startled, whirling round to catch the perpetrator. A smoking cauldron on the left side of the room made her jaw clench. </p><p>“Sybil Hallow!” She shouted and stormed up to the girl who looked startled by the explosion. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I- I put foxbane in instead of nightshade,” she explained regretfully.</p><p>”Your brilliant sister loses all her powers and you haven’t the faintest idea what to do with yours,” Hecate snarled angrily, “you are a disgrace to the name of Hallow.”</p><p>It was cruel, Hecate knew that, and she regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. She was just angry and on edge, and she knew they couldn’t afford any mistakes such as Sybil’s ingredient mix up when the inspector arrived.</p><p>Looking at Sybil’s miserable expression, she wished she could take the words back.</p><p>”I’m sorry,” Sybil apologised, “it was an accident.”</p><p>Hecate determinedly ignored the girl, heart racing, and began to make her way back to the front of the classroom. That is, until Beatrice’s voice stopped her.</p><p>”Excuse me, Miss Hardbroom,” she said, “I really don’t think that’s fair.”</p><p>Hecate stopped and slowly turned around.</p><p>”Did I ask you to speak, Beatrice Bunch?” She asked.</p><p>”No, Miss Hardbroom,” Beatrice sat back down. </p><p>“Then don’t.”</p><p>It was a painful fifteen minutes later when Ethel Hallow finally arrived, Felicity in tow. She entered the classroom with a knock and approached the desk where Hecate sat marking papers.</p><p>Hecate stood to meet her and led her and Felicity out of the class lest any of the other students hear their conversation. </p><p>The door closed softly behind them. </p><p>“Miss Drill said you wanted to see me?” Ethel asked.</p><p>”Yes,” Miss Hardbroom breathed out deeply, “it seems we are expecting an inspection today from the Magic Council.”</p><p>”An inspection?” Felicity looked worried.</p><p>”Yes. By whom I’m not sure, but we need to be prepared. We need them to see that Cackle’s Academy is one of the best witching academies in the country,” Hecate said, clenching a fist.</p><p>”What can we do?” Ethel asked immediately.</p><p>”I need you, Ethel, to be there when the inspector arrives,” Hecate informed her, “I would like you to give her a tour, show her around the school.”</p><p>”I can do that, Miss Hardbroom,” Ethel said with a smile.</p><p>”Excellent,” Hecate said with relief, “she should be arriving any minute now so go.”</p><p>Hecate stepped around the girls to return to the potions lab.</p><p>”Uh, Miss Hardbroom, I have a question,” Ethel quickly grabbed her attention again, “about Mil-“</p><p>”There’s no time, Ethel, the inspector will here shortly so go.”</p><p>Without giving the girl a chance to continue, Hecate reentered the classroom, feeling slightly more secure.</p><hr/><p>Half an hour later, as Hecate was trying one of the girls’ colour changing potions, her hand now a pale green shade, Miss Bat knocked on the door and entered the room with an expression that Hecate could only describe as pained.</p><p>Putting the ladle back into the cauldron, Hecate stepped away to speak to the older woman.</p><p>”You left the first years alone,” was the first thing Hecate hissed to Miss Bat when she reached her.</p><p>“We have more pressing matters, Hecate dear,” Miss Bat said, “the inspector has arrived early.”</p><p>Hecate’s heart missed a beat and she unconsciously grabbed her watch.</p><p>”I presume Ethel Hallow is with them as we speak?” She asked.</p><p>Miss Bat nodded silently.</p><p>”Good. I need you to stay with the first years while I go and introduce myself to them,” Hecate said, “we need to make a good impression.”</p><p>”Oh, I believe you already know her, Hecate,” Miss Bat said slowly.</p><p>”The inspector?”</p><p>”Yes. Oh, what was her name?” Miss Bat snapped her fingers as if trying to conjure the name into her head with magic.</p><p>Hecate watched in silence, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“Oh dear, the name seems to have slipped by me,” Miss Bat gave up, “she was your tutor when you were a girl.”</p><p>All of a sudden, it felt as if Hecate was tipping over. The blood rushed from her head down to the tips of her toes and her stomach bubbled with anxiety, making her feel sick.</p><p>Her grip on her watch tightened until she could feel the metal digging into her palms.</p><p>”Mistress Broomhead.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mistress Broomhead.”</p><p>”That’s the one,” Miss Bat confirmed though she needn’t have as Hecate had only had one tutor in her life and the woman was enough to put her off having anymore. Not that she needed any, Mistress Broomhead had been thorough in her teachings.</p><p>Hecate felt sick with anxiety. She felt as if she might throw up the little food she’d eaten that morning. With one hand gripping her watch, she lifted the other to her head. Even the name of her former tutor was enough to make her feel physically ill.</p><p>She had hoped to never see the woman again for as long as she lived.</p><p>”Are you quite all right, Hecate?” Miss Bat’s voice intruded her internal monologue.</p><p>”Fine. I’m fine,” Hecate replied jerkily.</p><p>”Listen, I know she may not have been the nicest tutor. I’ve certainly heard some tales of how strict she was, but for Ada, we need to pass this inspection. And to do that, we mustn’t hide away in the potions lab.”</p><p>Slowly, remembering why they were even having an inspection and what was on the line should they fail, Hecate nodded her understanding.</p><p>”You’re right,” she told Miss Bat. “You stay here and watch the girls. I shall find Mis- the inspector and show her around the school.”</p><p>”There’s a dear,” Miss Bat patted Hecate on the arm, “you show this Mistress Broomhead that us Cackle’s witches are made of stronger stuff.”</p><p>A small smile made its way onto Hecate’s face at Miss Bat’s words and then she lifted her hand to transfer to the entrance of the school.</p><p>When the world solidified, her smile was gone.</p><p>In front of where she’d transferred, she was met with the sight of her former tutor and Ethel Hallow. The latter looked mildly uncomfortable in Mistress Broomhead’s presence which was to be expected. Even being in the woman’s vicinity was enough to make the wisest of witches flee.</p><p>Unfortunately, Hecate hadn’t been entirely wise herself at Ethel’s age. She had been hungry for knowledge and power, though not in a vicious way. She had wanted to impress her father, show him that she wasn’t just a silly girl confined to her school for past misdeeds. Show him that she could be a powerful witch.</p><p>Her father hadn’t wanted anything more to do with her. </p><p>In the present, Mistress Broomhead’s back was still to her. Hecate might have thought the woman hadn’t had noticed her if she didn’t know better. Mistress Broomhead had taught her to transfer.</p><p>With a deep breath, gathering any last bit of mental strength she could muster, Hecate announced her presence.</p><p>”Mistress Broomhead,” she said, bringing a hand up to her forehead in greeting. It made her nausea reveal itself again.</p><p>Finally, the witch turned around to face Hecate. </p><p>“Hecate Hardbroom,” Mistress Broomhead said her name like it was a combustion potion on her tongue.</p><p>Hecate had to remind herself that she was no longer a teenager under the wicked woman’s tutelage. She was a grown witch with a job, and her own life who hadn’t seen the witch in twenty five years. </p><p>There was nothing this woman could do other than inspect the school.</p><p>”I must say I’m surprised to see you still here at Cackle’s Academy after all these years,” Mistress Broomhead frowned, “and as deputy head, no less.”</p><p>Hecate knew it was a jab at her, knew that Mistress Broomhead had always held high standards, especially for those she tutored, but she refused to go for the bait. </p><p>“Would you like me to give you the tour?” She asked.</p><p>”If you must,” Mistress Broomhead nodded then proceeded to write something on the piece of paper attached to her clipboard.</p><p>A surge of panic grabbed Hecate as she watched the woman’s pen move, felt that whatever the witch was writing could only be bad, but turned on her heel to begin the tour of Cackle’s Academy anyway.</p><p>Mistress Broomhead didn’t like to be kept waiting. </p><p>Hecate was only slightly relieved that Ethel had chosen to follow them on the tour, until Mistress Broomhead seemed to notice and addressed the girl.</p><p>”Don’t you have lessons to be getting to with, girl?” Mistress Broomhead’s tone was as abrupt and to the point, as it always had been. </p><p>Ethel seemed thrown for a moment and it might have amused Hecate if not for their company.</p><p>”Miss Hardbroom asked me to help out with the inspection,” Ethel said. </p><p>“Getting children to do your dirty work, are we, Hecate?” Mistress Broomhead brought her pen to her paper again, and Hecate’s throat felt suddenly dry.</p><p>”That’s not-“ she began to explain that what Ethel had said was not strictly true but in the next moment, Mistress Broomhead had waved her hand and Ethel had been transferred away.</p><p>“Now, the tour?” Mistress Broomhead prompted.</p><p>The silence without Ethel’s presence felt all too encompassing, like being trapped in a small room with scorpions and no way out. Hecate had never been afraid of scorpions or spiders, or bats, or anything anyone might label as creepy and crawly, but she was afraid of what they could do.</p><p>If Hecate were to describe Mistress Broomhead as any animal, she would probably be some form of arachnid.</p><p>Walking through the halls of Cackle’s with her former tutor felt surreal. Like Hecate had woken up that morning in a different dimension. One where her tutelage had never ended. Where she’d never progressed as a witch and, as such, Mistress Broomhead had never left and Hecate had never graduated.</p><p>Eventually, after trying to explain some of the usual goings on to her former tutor, they came to Mr Rowan-Webb’s classroom. He was teaching some of the third years.</p><p>Everything in his class seemed to be going perfectly fine aside from his own eccentricity, which Mistress Broomhead surveyed with an upturned nose and a bit of a sneer. She had never been fond of wizards and Mr Rowan-Webb seemed to be everything in a wizard she despised even from her position in the doorway. </p><p>For a witch who prided herself on returning her student’s papers on time with detailed marking on how they had gone wrong and where they could improve, the sound of pen on paper had never felt so frustrating. </p><p>Against her judgement, Hecate peered at the clipboard, hoping to catch a glimpse of what the woman was writing but even she could spot a secrecy spell from her position over Mistress Broomhead’s shoulder. </p><p>Secrecy spells were uncommon, even amongst the most highest of ranked witches and wizards such as the Great Wizard himself, but Mistress Broomhead was never one to shy away from hiding things away from prying eyes. Especially those of her students. </p><p>There were many things Mistress Broomhead had hidden in her office beyond secrecy spells during Hecate’s tutored days. Things she still didn’t know about because the spell penetrated her mind and asked her to look away.</p><p>Which is what she found herself doing now. The spell entered her mind easily, asked her to move her eyes somewhere else, and she found herself obeying without protest. </p><p>“I think we should move onto the next class, don’t you, Hecate?” </p><p>Hecate nodded silently and turned away from Mr Rowan-Webb’s lesson. With a wave of her hand, the door closed with a click.</p>
<hr/><p>It was an agonising two hours later, after making not one but two rounds on the school and peering into lessons, that Mistress Broomhead suggested they gather the rest of the teachers and converse in Ada’s office. </p><p>While Hecate didn’t feel like they should meet in Ada’s office when she herself wasn’t there, she knew she couldn’t afford to make herself or the school look bad by denying Mistress Broomhead’s request, and so she complied and rounded up any of the teachers that weren’t currently still teaching.</p><p>A short moment later and she, Miss Bat, Mr Rowan-Webb, Miss Drill, and one of the newest members of staff, Mrs Darkwood were all in Ada’s office. </p><p>Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb were seated in front of the fire together as was expected from the pair, Miss Drill and Mrs Darkwood were beside Ada’s desk, and Hecate found herself lingering anxiously off to the side by the painting of Ada and her mother.</p><p>Mistress Broomhead was walking the lengths of the office, her piercing gaze lingering on the bits and pieces littering the office such as Ada’s books and some paperwork. </p><p>Finally, after making a full circle around the office, she stopped in the centre of the room.</p><p>”I must say I’m severely disappointed,” she began.</p><p>All of a sudden, Hecate couldn’t breathe. Even grasping her watch didn’t seem to help calm her nerves. Her hands were shaking, her eyes stung with the beginnings of tears, and her stomach felt like it had fallen into a bottomless pit.</p><p>”Not just in the staff here, but the students, too,” Mistress Broomhead was clearly becoming riled up with what she had seen at the Academy.</p><p>What she had seen, Hecate wasn’t sure as she had taken the woman on the tour herself, and she had merely seen hardworking witches paying attention in lessons and teachers who were passionate in sharing their knowledge with the girls. In helping them wherever they could.</p><p>”The students?” Miss Drill, always one to speak her mind when she felt the situation required it, blurted. “I hope you don’t mind me saying, but I hardly think that’s fair.”</p><p>”In what way?” Mistress Broomhead retorted immediately. “The majority of these girls are severely underachieving! A handful of them can’t even <em>summon</em> their broomstick let alone brew a colour-changing potion!”</p><p>”But that’s not their fault, they just need a little of encouragement, some extra help,” Miss Drill bit back.</p><p>“You’re right, it’s not their fault, Miss Drill, it is yours,” Mistress Broomhead pointed a finger a the other witch.</p><p>Miss Drill opened her mouth to say something, but Mistress Broomhead continued undeterred. Hecate wanted to transfer somewhere else.</p><p>”As not just a teacher but as a fellow witch bound by the witches code, it is your duty to teach these girls how to be a witch! And that involves the ability to summon their broomstick,” Mistress Broomhead said.</p><p>Hecate could tell that Miss Drill was furious though she was hiding it well. The way her jaw twitched and her posture straightened gave her away to anyone looking.</p><p>”As I said, there are just some students who need a little encouragement,” Miss Drill said with false calmness.</p><p>”Encouragement,” Mistress Broomhead scoffed, “you will get nowhere with these girls by mollycoddling them!”</p><p>”I hardly think-“</p><p>”Enough!” Mistress Broomhead snapped.</p><p>Hecate flinched, garnering a brief look from Miss Drill whose brows were furrowed before she looked back to the other witch.</p><p>”This school is a disgrace! I am mortified that is has been allowed to remain open for this long. I believe Cackle’s Academy should have ended with the first Cackle,” Mistress Broomhead sneered.</p><p>Throat suddenly dry and dreading the next words to come out of her former tutor’s mouth, Hecate gulped and tightened her hold on her watch.</p><p>”I regret to inform you all that Cackle’s Academy has not passed the inspection,” Mistress Broomhead revealed the verdict and proceeded to scribble something on her clipboard.</p><p>Protests erupted from all of the gathered teachers. All but Hecate.</p><p>She knew there wasn’t a single regretful bone in Mistress Broomhead’s body. </p><p>Instead of protesting something she had felt was coming from the moment the witch arrived, Hecate silently fell back against the wall and tried to fight away her tears.</p><p>How was she going to explain to Ada that her school had failed the inspection. And with Hecate in charge, no less. Ada had been relying on her, not just her deputy head but her friend. And Hecate had let her down in the worst way.</p><p>Hecate could only hope that things had gone well at the Magic Council.</p><p>”See me out, Hecate,” Mistress Broomhead’s voice invaded Hecate’s thoughts like a serpent but before she could focus and reply to the woman, she felt the world shift with a transference spell and she reappeared elsewhere.</p><p>The place Mistress Broomhead had transferred them wasn’t any hallway in the Academy, it was a classroom. Specifically the potion’s lab.</p><p>Fear grabbed Hecate’s heart, but so did bravery. She reminded herself for the nth time that day that she was no longer a teenager, but a fully grown witch.</p><p>”You wanted me to see you out, Mistress Broomhead?” She tried.</p><p>“Oh, so you were listening?” Mistress Broomhead rose an eyebrow. “I had thought you were daydreaming again like you did so often when you were little.”</p><p>Hecate wanted to tell the woman that she hadn’t daydreamed when she was a girl, she had simply been so exhausted from training that she had, had trouble staying awake but she was so afraid to fall asleep.</p><p>Instead, she pursed her lips and told the witch what she clearly wanted to hear.</p><p>”I’m sorry, Mistress Broomhead,” she said, “I was just upset that Cackle’s hasn’t passed the inspection.”</p><p>”Are you really?” Mistress Broomhead laughed as if the idea that Hecate was upset was so scandalous to her.</p><p>Hecate remained silent. She knew that her former tutor must be upset that Hecate had remained at Cackle’s even after her training. Many times Hecate could remember Mistress Broomhead suggesting she might work for the Magic Council as a potions maker and put her proficiency to good use.</p><p>But not only did Hecate not want to work for the Great Wizard, she couldn’t. And Mistress Broomhead knew that yet she consistently chose to forget it.</p><p>Mistress Broomhead hummed, displeased by Hecate’s silence. </p><p>“How disappointing,” she said, “you had such potential. You still do, rather. It would be a shame to let it go to waste.”</p><p>There was something in Mistress Broomhead’s tone that made Hecate straighten with alertness.</p><p>”What do you mean?” She asked. “What are you planning?”</p><p>”Still as observant as ever, I see, Hecate. Well, if you must know, girl,” Mistress Broomhead relented easily, “it seems that Miss Cackle’s hearing at the Magic Council has already come to an end.”</p><p>”How do you know that?” Hecate asked sceptically.</p><p>”Well I’m on the Council, am I not? I do rather like it when they keep me informed of things such as this.”</p><p>”And... Miss Cackle? How did it go?” Hecate was afraid to ask. Somewhere deep inside she knew the answer already. </p><p>“Ada Cackle has now been removed as head teacher of Cackle’s Academy,” Mistress Broomhead informed her, “this leaves an open position for this abysmal school.”</p><p>Hecate’s mind was screaming at her. She wanted to pinch herself and hope it was all a bad dream, but she knew it wasn’t. Ada had been removed as head of Cackle’s, the school had failed its inspection, and now she wasn’t sure what was going to happen.</p><p>”But surely Cackle’s needs to close?” Hecate said, her voice wavering. “We failed the inspection.”</p><p>”Quite right, Hecate, but do you really think I’m going to let an opportunity such as this pass?” Mistress Broomhead looked shocked. “There is an entire future of witchcraft out there, even amongst the worst witches I’ve ever seen I could see potential. They just need the right headmistress and I intend to give it to them.”</p><p>”You mean...”</p><p>”Correct, Hecate. I will be headmistress of this school.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>